


Reclaimed by the Stars

by ickis



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Guns, Head Injury, Knives, M/M, Rape, Tentacles, nothing happens to the child i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ickis/pseuds/ickis
Summary: "Space is a miraculous thing. The vast ocean of stars and gas in which we reside somehow birthed an entire galaxy of living creatures, and it will one day reclaim it all. We will all be reclaimed by the same pond of nothingness in which we came, and it will be like nothing ever existed to begin with. Space has a way of making things disappear. It does not discriminate, and it surely does not hesitate."Yellow is sent out into space, accuses his captain of being a murderer, and is punished for doing so.
Relationships: White/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Reclaimed by the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> every fandom has a fanfiction that makes you sick to your stomach, disappointed in the fandom, and a little aroused. i hope i succeeded in being that for you <3 hopefully this doesnt awaken anything in you guys ;^)

Space is a miraculous thing. The vast ocean of stars and gas in which we reside somehow birthed an entire galaxy of living creatures, and it will one day reclaim it all. We will all be reclaimed by the same pond of nothingness in which we came, and it will be like nothing ever existed to begin with. Space has a way of making things disappear. It does not discriminate, and it surely does not hesitate.   
  
“Why do I need a gun?” I asked, my eyes locked on the weapon the Captain placed in front of me. It sat alongside a serrated blade; the function of which I completely understood already. The knife could be used for cutting wires or seatbelts should I find myself trapped. It could even cut cloth should I need to assist an injured crewmate. The gun, however, only brought direct violence and harm.   
  
“Well, to put it frank, you’re going to be up in space with nine people you barely know, and you’re gonna have no way out, kid,” He slid the gun towards me with a confidence that made me feel stupid for questioning him. “We don’t know what's out there, but we do know that there is no one out there to protect you. It’s for your safety.”   
  
I stared at my assigned weapon for a good while as I weighed my options. The gun provided greater protection than the knife, but something told me that I should leave it behind.   
  
“I’m sorry, sir, but I would prefer to keep it here. I’m not sure if you remember, but I plan on taking my son along with me. I would like to shield him from any unnecessary violence if I could.” I spoke as smoothly as I could and slid my gun back towards my senior. I could feel the tense atmosphere only grow thicker as he looked down on me with a visible distaste. Nonetheless, he accepted my answer and sent me on my way.   
  
“One more thing,” He added as I made my way towards his office door. “Once we board that ship we are to refer to one another by the colors of our suits. From then on, you will refer to me as White.” I nodded in understanding, and made my way home.   
  
The mission was simple: Get sent out of the atmosphere, prove you can survive for a few days, finish your tasks, and get back home. As a single father I was permitted to bring my son along for the ride - a “Bring Your Child to Work” day if you will. He always seemed so excited to learn about my line of work, and I was happy to show him.   
  
“Are you scared, Dad?” He asked as he hopped alongside me.   
  
“There’s nothing to be scared of!” I responded with a cheerful smile. I felt his tiny hand grip mine a little tighter.   
  
“But it’s so far away! What if we get stuck?” He looked up at me with those big, innocent eyes. They were so filled with wonder and excitement that I could feel my heart grow warm just by looking into them.   
  
“Then we’ll play amongst the stars forever, bud,” I reassured him. As we came up to the entrance of the ship that would be our temporary home I looked down at him and we shared a look of determination. “Ready?”   
  
“Ready!”   
  
After we were safely embraced in the galaxies’ arms, the team went their separate ways to find their respective dorms. My son and I had a room to ourselves. It wasn’t much- two hammocks and a chest for our belongings. It was a simple setup, truly, but we could only have so much weight on the ship. We would make it work.   
  
“How do I take this thing off?” I heard from across the room. I turned my attention towards my son and saw him tugging at his helmet. With a chuckle I helped him take it off.   
  
“Just make sure you put it back on when you leave the dorm.” I warned. I sat his helmet on the newly-filled trunk of clothing and watched him climb into his hammock. I opened my mouth to speak to him, but my attention was grabbed by a knock on the door. After checking through the peephole and seeing my cyan-clad teammate I opened the door for her.   
  
“Yellow!” She called. I was taken aback by the seemingly random word at first, but quickly reminded myself of the code names we were required to use.   
  
“Yes.. uh, Cyan?” I responded tentatively. She looked around frantically before shoving her way into my dorm. “Woah, hey!” I yelled as I stumbled backwards. She slammed the door behind her and whipped her helmet off.   
  
“There’s something on the ship.” She said in a hushed voice. The wild look in her eyes told me not to question her, but my instincts pushed me to do the opposite.   
  
“ _Something_? What is that supposed to mean?” I spoke hurriedly. She wasted no time before she began bombarding me with information.   
  
“Like I know what it is! I was walking down the hall and I saw something _climb inside_! It came out of the trash chute and tried to attack me! I didn’t know what to do- I- I just ran. I didn’t know who to tell, so I told you!” What she was saying made little sense to me, but she spoke with so much assurance that I couldn’t help but believe her.   
  
I thought for a moment before I decided to speak. “Well, then we need to find it.”   
  
Cyan nodded in agreement and we set off to find this creature, leaving my son safely locked in the dorm. As we neared the cafeteria we stumbled upon a sight neither of us were prepared for.   
  
Purple. He was laying in the hallway sawn in half. His helmet was broken, and his face showed that of absolute horror. Cyan knelt down beside his body and looked for any signs of life, but to no ones surprise he was long gone. Using my radio, I called the others into the cafeteria.   
  
As we all sat around the lunch table I took some time to take everyone in. Out of everyone, White seemed… suspicious. The others would fidget and ask questions, yet he just sat there silently. Out of everyone here, I knew my Captain the best. He would have normally been the first to speak. Hell, he probably would have found the body before we had. He was filled to the brim with unparalleled leadership, and yet as he sat across from me he was merely driftwood.   
  
“We found purple dead in the hallway leading to Admin. Was anyone with him?” Cyan explained.   
  
A resounding ‘no’ was heard. White looked around at the others and let out a hum. “I saw Orange walking with Purple to admin.”   
  
Orange seemed surprised to say the least. “Huh?! I was in my dorm!” She shouted, slamming her hands on the table.   
  
“Your anger makes you more suspicious.” White warned. Orange huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.   
  
“Did anyone see Orange near her dorm, or near Purple?” Cyan asked patiently. It was obvious that she was nervous, but she was putting on a good front.   
  
“I saw Orange with Purple!” Came Brown from across the table.   
  
“You did not! I was in my dorm!” Orange retorted. “I think Brown killed Purple!” As the words left her mouth an uproar filled the room. “Orange” this and “Brown” that- it was becoming clear that none of us would hope to be unanimous with our choice. I had to think of some alternative, and quick.   
  
“...Why don’t we vote?” I offered. “I don’t think we’ll come to a clean decision here.”   
  
The others agreed that a vote would be best, and in the end we ended up sending Orange out of the airlock. We should have been relieved, yet the air of distrust still lingered. Had we really gotten rid of the right person? Personally, I had voted for White. It’s no surprise that no one else had. There was no reason to suspect him other than his strange behavior. Yet I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was… off.   
  
I approached him as he wandered back towards his dorm. “White? Can we talk in my room?” I asked. He looked from me, to my son, then back to me.   
  
“Fine.”   
  
As we headed towards my room I tried to strike up a conversation to lighten the mood. “Sorry for voting for you back there… I guess I just got the wrong idea.” I let out a nervous chuckle. He didn’t give any sort of response, which only made my chest tighten with worry.   
  
Upon entering my passcode, my door slid open. I stepped aside to let my son in first, but to my surprise White grabbed my son by the back of his collar and yanked him out of our room. In the same swift movement he reached out and shoved me inside.   
  
The wind was knocked out of me as I hit the ground. I desperately tried to get to my feet and reach out for my son, but the door locked behind White before I could get to it. I wanted to yell at White- I wanted to scream and alert the others, but before I could catch my breath I had a gun pointed at my head. I froze in my spot immediately.   
  
“On your stomach. I want your hands above your head. NOW!” He barked. I hesitated for only a moment before flipping over as he had ordered. I could feel the cold steel of his weapon press against the back of my head as he straddled me. “I’m sure your brat is already off to get the others, so lets make this quick.”   
  
“...What?” I whispered.   
  
I wasn’t given a verbal answer, but the actions were enough.   
  
White, with the gun still pressed to my head, positioned me so that my hips were in the air. My blood ran cold as he used the company-issued serrated knife to cut my belt off. I knew better than to fight, but every muscle in my body was screaming at me to crawl away.   
  
“No! No, what are you doing?” I protested. My arguing only got me a hard blow to the head from the gun. I let out a sob as my head throbbed. “No.. no please…” I pleaded quieter. At this point I wasn’t even sure if I was speaking. Was I pleading, or was it all in my head? The world spun as I babbled out endless begging for my life.   
  
I was dazed. I couldn’t seem to calm down my breathing. I couldn’t focus. I couldn’t hear. I couldn’t see. I couldn’t-   
  
My head snapped up as I felt something slimy and foreign start to prod at me. I seemed to forget about my previous ailments as a new wave of horror washed over me. Against my better judgement, I began to crawl away from my assailant. I shouldn’t have been surprised when his reaction was to snatch me by my hair and pull me back towards him, but still I felt the despair tearing its way through my chest.   
  
“Look at you. So weak. A poor excuse for an astronaut, really.” He chided. My only response was a pathetic sob. With the gun now pressed to my temple and a fistful of hair keeping me in place, White shoved the entirety of his cock into me. A loud squelch filled the room; only masked by my own screams. “Do you feel me squirming in you?” He growled. “Do you feel it? Do you? I want an answer, slut.” He hit me with the gun again, but instead of a sting I felt a knot tighten in my stomach.   
  
“No! No.. No I don’t.” I lied. I wouldn’t fully release my pride to him yet. I refused. But I _could_ feel it. It was driving me mad as it flicked and pulsed and filled me and… “Oh God..” I moaned. I found my breath growing ever heavier by the second.   
  
That’s when he began to thrust. Stars filled my vision and I nearly lost my balance. Clearly not pleased with my unstable nature, White flipped me onto my side. The gun was now pressed between my teary eyes and I was finally able to look at him. I didn’t want to see him. I didn’t want to look at this creature who was once my teammate. I didn’t want to meet his gaze, but once I did it was like I finally understood. The fire of determination and maturity I had once grown accustomed to had long been extinguished from him. There was nothing behind those eyes except malice and hunger. I closed my eyes.   
  
Throwing my leg over his shoulder, he pulled the entirety of his alien cock out and shoved it all back into me in one swift movement. I began crying hard- full on sobs wracked my shameful body as he ravaged me. Clearly amused with my suffering, White fucked me with a fervor my body couldn’t handle. I could feel his hip bones slamming into me with an intensity that was sure to leave bruises. I couldn’t catch a breath. I couldn’t breathe I-   
  
That was when he started touching me. My eyes snapped back open and I saw his hand tugging on my limp dick. Why? Why?   
  
“... why… why?” I panted out breathlessly. Was it to make me feel more shame? Like that was possible. Was it to help him? Was it to embarrass me more once I was ultimately found- dead or alive? The only answer I was given came once he noticed that he was starting to actually get me hard.   
  
With an inhumanly wicked smile stretched across his face, White smeared my precum across the tip of my cock with his thumb. “I want to see how hard you’ll cry when I make you come.” He said with a chuckle.   
  
As he fucked me I shook and pleaded all the same. The knot in my stomach only grew tighter and tighter with each moist thrust. The hot tears that once warmed my cheeks now ran cold as I felt myself grow numb. I just wanted it to end. Yet, as I neared closer to my unwanted climax I found myself starting to moan. I didn’t even recognize it as coming from me at first. It was just… coming out and I couldn’t stop it.   
  
My body writhed and arched as he assaulted me. He took notice and began grinding against my entrance. “You gonna come for me, Yellow? You gonna show me how much you love my dick?” He taunted. I panted and tried to find the words to reply, yet all I could do was lay there like some sort of fuck toy. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head defiantly.   
  
But then I came. My orgasm, stronger than one I had ever felt before, left me shaking worse than I had been throughout this entire event. Every breath I took was wild and followed by reprehensible moans. “No!” I cried out in blatant denial. I did not - there’s no way. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my cum-soaked chest. Just past it was my rapists smiling face as he pounded into my sad excuse for a body. My whole body, now just dead weight, slid across the cement floor as he used me. I didn’t put up a fight. There was no use. He already got what he wanted.   
  
There was a frantic knocking on the door, and I felt my hope spring back to life. Someone was going to save me! Disgusting or not, I would have given anything to see my son safe. The creature looked back towards the locked door, and then back towards me. He was smiling. Despite being on the verge of being caught- on the verge of being thrown off- he was _smiling at me._   
  
I finally understood why when I felt a hot, slippery substance fill my ass to the brim. The alien fluid was a never-ending faucet that kept going until my stomach became distended and ached. Despite having gone numb what felt like ages ago, I let out another sob. I was _tainted._ He was in me now. Once more I felt the icy tears sliding down my face, and any hope of my crewmates finding me was overshadowed by the humiliation that would follow.   
  
“You really are pathetic,” He reminded me as he rubbed at my swollen belly. “I can’t believe you got so horny for me. Talk about a cumslut!” He let out a wicked chuckle as he stood.   
  
I made a rush to pull my pants back up, but my sore limbs could only move so quickly. With shaky breaths and shakier legs, I stood and tried to keep my composure. To my surprise, White came to my side and helped me stay upright. I wanted none of his help, so I jerked out of his grasp. In good news, my suit was baggy enough to hide my shame. I was sure that my good luck streak would end as fast as it began, however. I stood on my own as he opened the door for whoever was pounding.   
  
It seemed that my momentary luck would actually continue as on the other side of the door was a worried Pink. “Yellow! I’ve been trying to-” Pink was cut off as White blew her head off. As she fell backwards it revealed none other than my son standing behind her. His face was coated in Pink’s blood as he stood there in absolute shock. Despair began to suffocate me once more and before I knew it I was on my knees letting out feral screams.   
  
“NO MORE!” I screeched towards White, towards God, towards whoever planned on continuing to salt my wounds. “No.. no more.. Please no more.” I sobbed.   
  
So much death. So much agony. This monster had taken my teammates, my pride, and now my sons innocence too? I couldn’t sense an end in sight. Screams of pure despair spewed from my mouth like vomit. The pain was overflowing. Was I even a person anymore? Did I deserve to be called one to begin with? How did I end up here? Why did I bring my child with me? Why didn’t I just run away? Why didn’t I fight? Why-   
  
When I heard the sound of boots rushing down the hall I lifted my head. I don’t even remember when I put my head in my hands. My mind was swimming. Nothing felt real.   
  
“Yellow, what did you do?” Cyan spoke in disbelief.   
  
“Me? I didn’t do anything! White-” As I looked up at the group of crewmates I met the soulless eyes of the Impostor. He was in the back of the group as if he had done nothing at all. I looked around frantically as to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but all I found was a gun sitting next to me and Pink’s desecrated corpse. She had been sawn in half while I was... Blacked out? Dissociated? It hadn’t felt like any time had passed at all, yet my surroundings said otherwise. “Guys I didn’t do this.” I spoke with as much conviction as I could muster, though they looked less than convinced.   
  
In a last attempt to prove my innocence, I brought up the one fact I was sure would save me: “I didn’t bring a gun! Guys, you have to believe me! White- he- he attacked me! He killed Pink!”   
  
The others looked towards White, who simply looked down at his supply belt and sighed. “I can’t believe you would steal my gun to frame me, Yellow.” He shook his head with false disappointment written all over his lying face. The others turned back towards me, and I knew from that moment that my fate was sealed.   
  
If I was going to be sent out of the airlock while my son stayed aboard this dangerous ship, the least I could do was get rid of the known threat. As I knelt there on the floor, as the others surrounded me and started to lift me up, I grabbed the gun White had skillfully left behind and shot him in the face. I finally felt a smile cross my tear-streaked face when I watched the flesh of his forehead split open and spray his brain matter all over my other teammates. I watched with an unprecedented happiness as his lifeless body crumpled to the floor like a popped balloon. Watching the life leave his face brought me a giddiness that none would ever truly understand.   
  
What happened next, like many of the events that took place before, was dreamlike in the sense that nothing felt real. This wasn’t happening to me! I couldn’t help but laugh out loud as my crewmates pulled me towards the airlock. I couldn’t help but struggle fruitlessly as they fastened my helmet onto me. I couldn’t help but cry out as reality set in. It was all over. I was going to die for a crime I didn’t commit. I was going to die in front of my son. I was going to die.   
  
The only thing that felt real in that moment of disorientation was the sound of the airlock opening.   
  
Space is a miraculous thing. It created all, and at one point or another everything it creates will be taken back into its loving arms to be reformed and created again. As I was pushed through the airlock I could only feel a strange sense of peace. I knew that my son was safe as he sat nestled against Cyan’s chest. I knew the monster who planned to destroy us all was long dead. I knew that the galaxy would wash away my humiliation and grief once I returned to my starting place. So I closed my eyes, removed my helmet, and began my afterlife among the stars.   
  
It was my time to be reclaimed.   
  
**Yellow was not An Imposter**

**0 imposters remain**

**Author's Note:**

> in the words of junko enoshima: "i just want despair, and theres no reason for it!". if you enjoyed, let me know with kudos and comments <3\. if youre royally disgusted, id also like to hear that too. if youre the creators... please dont be mad :( love u guys


End file.
